


Ci vorrà del tempo per fare le cose che non abbiamo mai avuto

by cassianait



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e26 Basics Part 1, Episode: s03e01 Basics Part 2, F/M, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: Abbandonata con l'equipaggio su un pianeta deserto e inospitale dai Kazon Janeway dovrà cercare di sopravvivere e far fronte a un nuovo sentimento nascente
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Kudos: 2





	Ci vorrà del tempo per fare le cose che non abbiamo mai avuto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono dei rispettivi autori. La storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro. 
> 
> Note: Basata sull’episodio doppio Basics (2x26 - 3x01) anche se ho giochicchiato un po’ con la tempistica.
> 
> Questa storia partecipa alla FlashChallenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp 23. immaginare un bacio
> 
> partecipa alla BDT @ fanfic100_ita col prompt 008. Settimane.
> 
> Il titolo è un verso della canzone Africa dei Toto

Ci vorrà del tempo per fare le cose che non abbiamo mai avuto

Era trascorsa una settimana da quando i Kazon Nistrim li avevano abbandonati su quel pianeta disarticolato e brullo. Erano stati giorni più che difficili, con Hogan deceduto in maniera orribile e la piccola Naomi febbricitante. Katrhyn non faceva altro che pensare alla propria nave derubata da Culluh e Seska. Sperava con tutto il cuore che Tom Paris fosse riuscito a scappare e a radunare attorno a se un numero abbastanza elevato di alleati da venire a riprenderli. Poi avrebbero pensato a recuperare la Voyager, perché fosse dannata se avesse lasciato in mano ai kazon la sua nave! Nel frattempo un altro giorno era passato. 

I cavernicoli abitanti quelle lande avevano indicato loro una serie di grotte abbastanza sicure da poter essere abitate e li avevano riforniti di grezzi utensili e pelli conciate. Così avevano potuto prepararsi dei giacigli più confortevoli della nuda terra e organizzare un minimo di routine quotidiana. Quella sera, dopo aver assegnato i turni di guardia e di corvè, dopo aver passato in rassegna i membri dell’equipaggio confortandone uno, incoraggiandone un altro e dopo aver visitato la piccola Naomi che sembrava migliorare grazie ai decotti donati dall’anziano capo dei loro nuovi amici, Kathryn sedette esausta accanto al fuoco.

\- Tieni, mangia!

Chakotay le porse un mezzo guscio riempito di uovo cremoso e una specie di pane piatto di farina di un tubero che cresceva in una macchia di vegetazione poco distante dal nuovo campo base. Con un sorriso riconoscente Kathryn iniziò a piluccare il cibo, troppo stanca anche per mangiare. Chakotay sedette accanto a lei con un contenitore pieno di acqua fresca da cui bevve qualche sorsata. 

\- Non so cosa farei senza di te.

Gli disse, poggiandogli brevemente una mano sul braccio. Chakotay le accarezzò le dita e sorrise:

\- Per fortuna questi cavernicoli sono abbastanza primitivi da farsi impressionare da un po’ di autorevolezza. Fosse stato per le mie doti di sopravvivenza non saremmo stati così fortunati.

\- Oh Chakotay, non essere così severo con te stesso. Hai salvato una delle loro ragazze da una pozza di lava cosa avresti voluto dimostrare di più?

Era per questo che gli alieni li avevano aiutati: non si erano fatti impressionare dalle frecce di Tuvok, ma quando Chakotay durante un’eruzione era corso a salvare una di loro aveva dimostrato che i terrestri erano capaci di coraggio e compassione guadagnandosi il rispetto di quelle genti. Kathryn stessa era rimasta impressionata, sapeva che Chakotay era stato un terrorista e quando era salito sulla Voyager aveva dimostrato di saper essere rude. Ma dopo due anni di fedele servizio e l’idillio su New Earth, si era quasi dimenticata di quel suo tratto e ora era tornato in superficie. Non era così paziente Chakotay, lo aveva dimostrato qualche sera prima quando non era riuscito ad accendere il fuoco e aveva gettato i legnetti da una parte, ma era ingegnoso e temerario quando serviva. 

\- Farai un dispiacere a Neelix se non finisci la tua cena. Kathryn sei con me?

Le parole dell’uomo la riscossero dai suoi pensieri. Erano entrambi senza la casacca da ufficiali, le divise erano sporche e a turno le stavano lavando scambiandosi tra loro quelle che erano già pulite. Un sistema abbastanza scomodo in effetti, se non si era provvisti di replicatore. Kathryn rabbrividì e Chakotay l’avvolse in un abbraccio contro il suo ampio torace.

\- Forse non dovremmo…

\- L’hai dato tu questo consiglio e gli ufficiali devono sempre dare l’esempio!

Kathryn ridacchiò suo malgrado. Quei pochi momenti di tranquillità, coccolata dal calore del Comandante, erano capaci di rigenerarla ancora meglio di una notte di sonno. L’indomani sarebbe stato altrettanto duro ma quella sera, con le voci che piano piano si assottigliavano e il fuoco che crepitava Kathryn poteva quasi immaginare di essere a uno dei campeggi a cui aveva partecipato da ragazza. Sollevò il capo per osservare il profilo di Chakotay, il naso importante e quelle labbra che erano diventate il suo sogno proibito. Desiderava sentirne la consistenza sotto le sue, assaporarne il sapore, leccarle e mordicchiarle. Immaginò quelle labbra sulle sue, i respiri confondersi, lui le avrebbe accarezzato il viso e lei gli avrebbe passato le dita fra i capelli... ora sì che stava facendo pensieri da ragazzina! 

Si irrigidì per prepararsi a districarsi dalle braccia di Chakotay e lui la guardò con occhi come due pozze di lava nera. Kathryn percepì il desiderio irradiarsi a ondate da lui che a malincuore la lasciò andare. Non era il momento adatto, forse non lo sarebbe stato mai per loro.


End file.
